The Zafara Assassin 3: Upon the Wings of Fate
by meratocat
Summary: Dorono takes center stage as a sickness sweeps through the land, and Zarrel and Kowl both catch it
1. book 1: Tale of an eyrie

The Zafara Assassin 3: Upon the Wings of Fate By: meratocat  
  
Part 1  
  
Sometimes the real ones who make things happen are not the heroes, or the villains, or even the assassins. Sometimes it is the partner who saves the day. The partner, the one who is usually looked down upon as the weakest of the group, can sometimes become the hero. So here is a tale of the zafara assassin, Zarrel Charmain's partner, and the quest that he undertook in order to save the ones he cared for.  
  
Book 1: The Tale of an Eyrie  
  
I opened up my eyes, but not to the bright sunlight, but to the jabbing that I was suffering on my left side. "Quit poking me Kowl." I said to Kirin and Zarrel Charmain's youngest, a small green Zafara who was about four years old.  
  
"Ahh, wake up. I want a ride." Kowl said. Ever since they found out that I could carry their mother through the sky, Kowl and his older sister Zana Taru started to bother me to take them on rides.  
  
"Go play with your sister Kowl." I said as I stretched out my paws, and let out a huge yawn.  
  
"He can't." Kirin said walking up to me, his cape slightly moving with the breeze. Kirin had not changed since I had met him. He still wore the same style of a green tunic, and he still had his blue handled dagger, which was tucked away in his leather belt next to his gloves. Kirin and Zarrel Charmain were life partners. Not partners like Zarrel Charmain and I were, partners in the job, but a different sort of partnership.  
  
"And why can't he?" I asked prancing up to Kirin. I had grown a whole lot bigger since I had first met Kirin. Now I stood at an equal height with him. I may not be as big as the black uni twins, but I was still big enough to hold both Kirin and Zarrel Charmain without any problems.  
  
"He can't Dorono, because Zarrel is out training Zana Taru." Kirin said.  
  
"Training?" I asked, "But Zana Taru is only seven."  
  
"That is what I said, but you know Zarrel Charmain. She wants Zana Taru to become the top assassin someday." But Kowl interrupted us.  
  
"I want a ride, please." Kowl said tugging at my leg, looking up at me with his icy blue eyes that he had inherited from Zarrel Charmain.  
  
"Okay." I said finally giving in, "I will give you one quick ride."  
  
"Yay!!!" and with that, Kowl tried to scamper up my leg, and with a smile, I picked him up in my paw, and hoisted him up to my back.  
  
"Hold on to my mane." I said, stretching out my green eyrie wings, and then I took off into the air with Kowl laughing in sheer joy of flying. I soared high above the treetops, the afternoon sun warming my back, and the wind on my face. I let out a screech for the heck of it, and then I circled over the trees looking for Zarrel Charmain. I spotted her red coat down below next to Zana Taru. I landed next to them, Kowl jumping off my back, and running over to Zarrel Charmain, hugging her, before I could even recover from my landing.  
  
"Mother." Zana Taru said, crossing her purple arms. "Tell Dorono to take Kowl back home, I want to learn more."  
  
"Have patience Zana Taru." Zarrel Charmain said lifting Kowl up into her arms, "A good assassin must know how to wait patiently." Then she turned to face me, "Dorono, has something come up, or did you just want to disturb me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Choice number two Zarrel Charmain." And we laughed. Zarrel Charmain and I have always had a good relation. Well, unless you count that one time with Jown the snowy kougra, but that is a different story.  
  
"Well, since you're here Dorono, could you be useful?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" I asked ready to help my partner.  
  
"Take Zana Taru and Kowl home to Kirin. I got an urgent letter from an employer asking of my services about ten minutes before you arrived, and it would be quicker if you took Zana Taru and Kowl home then if I had to walk them all the ways there."  
  
"Who is it this time." I asked Zarrel Charmain.  
  
"I am not too familiar with this employer, but I have heard of him before in our travels. She is Umbra the white aisha. She lives in the East if I recall correctly. Well, anyways this is enough talk, for I have to get going. Dorono, you can meet up with me after you drop off the two rascals." And then with a smile, Zarrel Charmain was off slinking through the woods, her trusty pack over her shoulder, and her green handled dagger in position to be withdrawn whenever necessary.  
  
I walked up to Kowl and Zana Taru who was standing with her arms crossed, "Let me guess." She said, "Mother wants you to bring us home, because of that job request that she received."  
  
"Correct." I said, "Now climb on, for I have to hurry back to your mother." Then with a grown from Zana Taru, I lifted both of them up to my back, and was in the air, and on my way back to our home.  
  
As I landed, and got the kids off of my back, Kirin looked at me, and then sighed. "Another job?" and with a nod from me he walked up to Kowl and Zana Taru, "I guess that I am stuck with the kids again." I heard him mutter as I took flight once more. We took turns watching the kids, Kirin, and I, while the other one of us went with Zarrel Charmain. The odd times when Kirin got a job offering, I usually was stuck watching the little rouges, but today I was on partner duty, and had to help Zarrel Charmain.  
  
Soon, I caught up with Zarrel Charmain, and I landed next to her, brushing up a cloud of dirt. Zarrel Charmain coughed, and then waving her hand in front of her face said, "Next time land farther away from me, Okay Dorono."  
  
I laughed at Zarrel Charmain, and then asked, "Do you need me to fly you to Umbra's place, or can you walk?"  
  
"I can walk, thank you." Zarrel Charmain said. If there was one thing that I was proud of her about was the fact that she didn't abuse the fact that I could fly. So with a smile, and a nod of my head, we continued thought he forest.  
  
We reached Umbra's place just as the moon came up. Umbra lived in a wooden castle-like fort. The walls towered above Zarrel Charmain and I, and with the last of the suns rays shinning down upon the fort; it looked magnificent. Zarrel Charmain turned to look at me, "Dorono, watch your step, and what you say in there. Umbra is a sorceress, and if you displease her, she will turn you into a lupe, and force you to guard her fortress."  
  
I shivered at the thought of being turned into a lupe. It wasn't as if a lupe was bad, but no wings! I could not live without them, for I lived to feel the rush of the wind in my face, and to hear the swish as it tries to catch up to me. "Dorono!" A nudge from Zarrel Charmain woke me from my thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, I will pay attention." I whispered back to her as we walked up towards the entrance.  
  
We walked up to the front gate of the fortress where two lupes stood guard, one fire, and the other green. The green lupe walked up to us, and started sniffing. He sniffed Zarrel Charmain's boots, and then reared up to sniff at her face, and then he turned to the fire lupe. "No deceptions. She is fine." The green lupe then walked up to me to start to sniff. He stuck his muzzle into my fine coat of fur and feathers, and I dug my claws into the soft dirt as he did so. Then the green lupe sniffed out, sending a few of my feathers astray. It took self-control not to growl at the lupe as he sniffed me, for I hated being this close to another creature that I did not know. Finally the lupe stopped his sniff brigade, and turned to the fire lupe, "The eyrie is also fine. They both may pass."  
  
The fire lupe nodded, and then turned to face Zarrel Charmain and I, "Follow me. I will lead you to Umbra's personal chambers." As we silently followed the lupe, he started to speak. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting out at the front gate, but it is Umbra's orders that we check all pets that enter to make sure that they are really the ones sent for, and not an imposter that could have been sent for Umbra. You know that times are really hard with the Laxcornian-Gerake war just ending."  
  
Zarrel Charmain just nodded, "I understand." I looked up into her eyes, and saw the glint of hatred that I knew was sent towards the mention of Gerake. Zarrel Charmain's father, Vernok was the overlord of Gerake, until he was defeated in bloody hand-to-hand combat from Wintroq, Zarrel Charmain's brother... his son. With Vernok's defeat, the war was over, but not without it's costs. The lands were filled with many villains who still fight in the name of Vernok, and Wintroq almost lost his life. He suffered many wounds, but the worst was that he got a big slash down his right, lost his whole left ear to Vernok's sword. Slowly, though, for the war was over, peace was returning to the lands between Laxcorna and Gerake.  
  
Before I even knew it, we had arrived at a large door covered with carvings of trees, and strange writings that I did not understand. The fire lupe pushed the door, and with a loud creak, it moved inwards, then as soon as our tails had past the doors line, the fire lupe shut the door with a loud slam. I straightened up, and carefully folded my wings up against my sides. I held out my tail, and I put my ears slightly back, ready to approach Umbra the way an assassin should. I eyes Zarrel Charmain, and saw that she had already prepared herself.  
  
The room was enormous, and there were all sorts of strange statues put up. There were several large paintings up on the wall, and one especially caught my eye. It was a painting of a dark blue aisha wearing a black dress lying on a bed of silk. The thing about the painting that caught my eye was the aisha's staring green eyes. They seamed to watch us as we walked across the room towards a chair that faced the other way. We guessed that Umbra would be in the chair, but she wasn't. When the chair did not move, and no one got out of it, Zarrel Charmain walked up to it, but gave a surprised "What?" when she saw that the chair was empty.  
  
"I thought that you would be here soon." We both turned and saw Umbra walking up to us wearing a long black dress just like in the painting.  
  
"How did you get behind us?" Zarrel Charmain demanded.  
  
"It is not something hard for a sorceress to do." Then she let out a small smile, "But lets forget about that, and get down to business." She wavered her paw in the air, and mumbled a few words. Suddenly from above her head, a vision of a meerca appeared. By the meerca's looks, and clothing, I could tell that he was a lowly peasant, and would be no problem for Zarrel Charmain and I. "This meerca is called Fraable. He currently resides out in the small village of Keeth. I want you to capture him, and bring him back to me. alive. That meerca has irritated me for the last time." Umbra said, clenching her fists. Then she calmed down a bit, and the vision disappeared. "Fraable will not be easy to catch, so I offer you 5,000. Currently I am not in the mood to haggle with you, so don't even try it."  
  
Zarrel Charmain looked on steadily ahead, her gaze never changing, yet by the gleam in her eye I knew that she, like me, in truth thought that 5,000 neopoints for the capture of a peasant was better then any of us had expected for the job. "I take the job Umbra." Zarrel Charmain said.  
  
"I expect you to hurry back assassin. Don't take to long." And Umbra said those last words with a devilish gleam in her eye. "You may take your leave." So with a deft bow, Zarrel Charmain started on her way out the door with me following.  
  
"Well, we sure got out of there with a decent price." I said to Zarrel Charmain as we walked out the fortress, and started on our way towards Keeth.  
  
"That is true Dorono." Zarrel Charmain said with a smile. "So lets make the best of it, and try and get our job done soon.  
  
"Good point." And we continued our walk through the forest. "Zarrel Charmain, how far away is Keeth anyhow?" I asked my partner.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly it is about a three hour walk."  
  
"Then it will be a twenty minute flight. Hop on." I said bending down as to make it easier for Zarrel Charmain to get upon my back. Zarrel Charmain smiled, and then she hoisted her leg over my back, and took a strong hold upon my mane. "Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Here we go!" and I jumped into the air flapping down with my wings lifting the two of us into the clear sky. I flew higher and higher, until even the trees looked like a large green carpet underneath us. The sun was directly above us, shedding its radiant glow upon our backs. Even the birds were below us as I flew fast and hard towards Keeth. I flew hard for not even twenty minutes when we saw the first signs of civilization.  
  
"Find a spot to land Dorono, for that below up is Keeth." Zarrel Charmain called out over the rush of wind. There below us were golden-brow squares, and other shapes of roofs. Trees basically surrounded the village, making it a good place to hide, because if you didn't know it was there you could not find it unless in the air. I folded my wings to my side, and plummeted towards the ground. I loved the rush of wing upon my fur and feathers. Right before we hit the ground, I tilted back, and spread my wings out wide, slowing us drastically. My back feet caught the ground, and I trotted, and then stopped all together on the land. As Zarrel Charmain jumped off my back, I reached up, and smoothed out my mane. Zarrel Charmain put a hand upon my back, "It is time to do our job, but first we must change the way we look, for an assassin and her partner will not be welcome to a village."  
  
"Right!" I said, and as Zarrel Charmain dug through her pack, I studied my blade. It was a decent sized sword, which was given to me by the despicable Jown. He had brainwashed me into deceiving Zarrel Charmain and Kirin. I almost killed Zarrel Charmain that night. The memories still pierced at my heart, of me pushing my paw into Zarrel Charmain's throat ready to smother her. She forgave me. even though I was going to kill both her and Kirin. She is a true friend, I thought as I looked at the carving upon the blade of a zafara standing next to an eyrie.  
  
"Here we go!" Zarrel Charmain said pulling out a jacket made for an eyrie. "Wear that Dorono while I wear this." and she pulled out a brownish dress. She took off her cape, and carefully put it in her bag, and then she threw the dress over her head. "I really hate dresses!" She said sneering, while I put on the jacket so that it covered my sword and belt.  
  
"I'm not too sure. You do look more like a lady in a dress." I said teasing Zarrel Charmain.  
  
"At least I don't look like a furball wearing a bag." She said back to me.  
  
"Your right." I said, "You look more like a furball wearing a dress."  
  
"Hey!" Zarrel Charmain said giving me a playful swipe, which I avoided with ease. We were like that, always teasing each other.  
  
"Let's go find ourselves a meerca." I said starting to run off towards the village with Zarrel Charmain close on my feet. Keeth was bustling with creatures all trying to get to their destinations, so we had to slow down in order not to get separated.  
  
"We should ask some of the villagers if they have seen Fraable. Perhaps one of them knows where he resides. If they do it would really help us to find him." Zarrel Charmain said, "So lets start asking, and we will meet back here in thirty minutes."  
  
I nodded, and then we split up to start asking the villagers. I walked up to a merchant. "Have you seen or do you know anything about a meerca named Fraable?"  
  
"I've heard of him, but can't say I've seen him."  
  
"Okay, thanks for your help." I said, and then turned down the merchant's request to try a free sample of his bread. I walked away from him, and tapped a female kacheek on the shoulder who was washing clothes. "Do you know anything about a meerca named Fraable?" She turned to look at me, and then with out answering, she turned around and started working again. "I'll take that as a no." I said walking off to talk to more creatures.  
  
It was basically the same with every creature that I asked. It seemed that no one knew of Fraable. As I walked up to a young wocky playing with a puppyblew I wondered if Zarrel Charmain was having any better luck. "Do you know anything about a meerca called Fraable?" I was really starting to get sick of saying that.  
  
"I don't know anything about him." And rolling my eyes, I turned around, and started to walk away, "Wait sir!" the wocky yelled after me.  
  
"What!" I spat out.  
  
"Go ask the babaa shepherd. He knows everyone in this village."  
  
"Thanks." I said. I was finally getting somewhere, but since the half hour was almost up, I had to go and meet Zarrel Charmain.  
  
"Any luck?" Zarrel Charmain asked me as I walked up.  
  
"I didn't find a single thing out about Fraable." I said annoyed.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"But I did hear that the babaa shepherd should know."  
  
"Then lets go." Zarrel Charmain said, and we started to walk off, but a chia stood in our way. "Move it!" Zarrel Charmain said to the chia.  
  
"Not until you hear what I have to say." he started, laying a hand upon Zarrel Charmain's shoulder. 


	2. 2

Part 2  
  
Zarrel Charmain looked coldly at the chia who had stopped us, "We have no time for this." She said pushing the chia aside.  
  
"I am only trying to help." The chia said. "I overheard you saying that you were looking for the babaa shepherd, and I know where he is. I'll take you there."  
  
"Does it cost anything?" I asked the chia, suspiciously.  
  
"No, no! It is free. Come on." And he started to walk off wit Zarrel Charmain and I following close behind.  
  
"This chia better not waste our time." Zarrel Charmain said rubbing the spot where her belt and dagger were hidden. I just nodded to show my acknowledgement.  
  
We followed the chia past many other creatures and stalls, walking farther and farther away from the main village. We followed him out to a large field, which had many babaa grazing upon the fine green grass. The scene was quite peaceful, and I could see Zarrel Charmain calming down slightly as we walked farther out into the field, and towards a small shack.  
  
The chia led us over, and into the shack. "This is where he resides." And by he the chia meant the babaa shepherd. The shack was dark, and quite musty smelling, but I forgot that as an old kacheek came walking up with the aid of a cane. He limped up, and upon closer observation I saw that his left foot was twisted. He was yellow in color, and had thick lenses on his glasses. Even trough all of this, I could scene that he was wise, and well respected, especially by the way that the chia looked at him. Then the chia spoke up, "Opium, these two travelers have come seeking out your wisdom."  
  
"Then they may have it." Opium said turning to face us. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"We are looking for a certain creature, a meerca." Zarrel Charmain said with a long smile, which looked caring, though I knew it was not sincere. "He goes by the name of Fraable. We have traveled far to find him, for we have something important to give to him."  
  
"Fraable, Fraable. Aw yes, now I remember. He came to our village not too long ago, in quite a hurry really. Well, I don't see him much, but even so I know where he lives. He lives on the outskirts of our village, next to the forests edge in a small cottage. It is on the Southwest side, next to an exceedingly large pine. You will probably find him in the back, near the woods, chopping wood." Then the elderly kacheek pointed in the direction that we wanted to go.  
  
"We thank you for your help." I said giving a slight bow, "We will now be on our way." And I walked out the door with Zarrel Charmain coming out behind me.  
  
***  
  
"I knew it Opium. She is an assassin. I am not sure about the eyrie, but I bet that he is in league with the zafara. I would bet my life on it." The chia said.  
  
"Can you be sure Serrow?"  
  
"Yes, I even saw her dagger as she walked out." Serrow the chia said.  
  
"We can't let those two get to Fraable. He is a major part in our master's plan."  
  
"You mean Fraable is part of Jown's plan. I didn't know that, how did you." Serrow said eyeing Opium suspiciously.  
  
"He told me. That's how. He planed to have Fraable lure Zarrel Charmain to him. Jown is still angry with her for what she had done. He has a very high price on her, that eyrie, and Kirin's heads, but recently he doubled the price to bring her and that eyrie in alive. He has not said why though, but most of us expect that it has to do with the plan." Opium said tapping his fingers against the countertop.  
  
"How will Fraable stop her if he doesn't know that she is coming?"  
  
"Because you will tell her."  
  
"Why me?" Serrow said. "Besides, she will beat me there."  
  
"No she won't. I have told her the long way. You will take a short cut through the ally, and after telling Fraable, you will aid him in her capture. Now leave my sight chia." And with a quick nod, Serrow ran off out of the shack, and towards the ally.  
  
As Serrow left the shack, Opium grinned sinisterly, and took out a piece of paper for a message. Upon that sheet of paper he wrote:  
  
Everything is going as planned master. Soon we shall have captured Zarrel Charmain and the eyrie Dorono.  
  
~Opium~  
  
And then Opium tied the message to a whoot's leg, and watched as the bird flew off towards the snow-capped mountains where his master Jown the snowy kougra resided.  
  
***  
  
Zarrel Charmain and I walked at a brisk pace towards the spot where Opium had directed us. "I don't trust them. Not the chia or Opium." Zarrel Charmain said glancing behind her back.  
  
"I didn't see anything wrong with him." I honestly replied.  
  
"I don't know what it was. Perhaps that utter calmness, but he reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago. Before I met you Dorono." Her eyes seemed to glaze like she was seeing something that was visible only to her eyes.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"He reminds me of. of Teralk." She slowly said, though she continued the fast pace.  
  
"But he is a kacheek, Teralk was a lupe!" I blurted out.  
  
"Yes! I know that Opium isn't Teralk, for Teralk died many years ago when a bolt of lightning struck him. I was there, and saw it happen. But before Teralk made his move to take over Laxcorna, he had hat same air of calmness around him. That same look as he offered me the Neopoints to go out and destroy Prince Pailoth. It just isn't right."  
  
I have learned to trust Zarrel Charmain's instincts, for they have saved us many times before, but this time I was not so sure, but even so I double checked that my blade was in easy reach. "I am not so sure that you are right Zarrel Charmain, but even so I will be careful." And then we went silently towards the cottage that Fraable was in.  
  
As we neared the cottage, I saw Zarrel Charmain smile in relief. There was no legion of pets waiting to catch us there, and Opium's directions were correct. We slowly walked around to the backyard, and there was Fraable the meerca chopping wood with a large ax. Zarrel Charmain motioned for me to follow her lead, and then we walked up to Fraable.  
  
"Excuse me kind sir, but could you spare a meal for two hungry travelers?"  
  
Fraable smiled, but I couldn't tell if it was one of surprise, vigor, or just a regular smile. "Of coarse. I always have extras for travelers. Here, come on inside." Zarrel Charmain gave me a 'this is simple' look, and then we too walked inside the cottage. "Here, let me go get some water, or would you prefer milk?"  
  
"Water." We both replied in union.  
  
"Okay, this will take a second. I will also bring down some food." And then Fraable walked away, leaving Zarrel Charmain and I to talk.  
  
"What's the plan?" I whispered, leaning in close to Zarrel Charmain as not to have anyone over hear us.  
  
"Just wait until after we get our fill on his food, and then we will offer to help him outside. We will help him chop a few logs, and then as soon as he lets down his guard. We'll make our move. Common folk are always the easiest to take care of. We don't even have to sulk around." But then our talk was over, for we heard the sound of Fraable coming back in to us.  
  
"Here you go," He said lying a glass of water, and a sandwich down in front of each of us. "Enjoy!"  
  
Zarrel Charmain lifted the glass up to her mouth, and then took a small sip, as I quickly finished up my sandwich. She lifted her glass up to her mouth, but didn't take another sip, but instead, she took a long look at me. "Are you okay?" She said looking at me, for just then a strange feeling washed over my body, and I stumbled out of my chair.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel strange." I said standing up on wobbly legs, but soon I fell back down to the ground, and my eyelids felt heavy.  
  
"Dorono!" Zarrel Charmain yelled, but her voice sounded so far away. She smacked me, and I went out of it just long enough to see several pets walking up behind her.  
  
"Zarrel! Watch out!" I screamed, but as she turned, the pets dove upon her, trying to pin her arms. I kicked one off her right arm, and she reached down, and grabbed her dagger from her belt, and started to fight off the pets.  
  
At first she was doing quite well, and I thought that she was going to win, but then she stumbled, for the same wave that had affected me, washed over her now. As the pets came closer to her, she weakly said, "The food and water. it was drugged." And then the pets jumped upon her, and the last thing I remembered was seeing her fall before everything went black for me too.  
  
"Our master will greatly reward us now that we have caught both the assassin and the eyrie." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Yes, good job Serrow. You, Fraable, Dsupa, and the others are now ordered to take them up to his exalted one. I have been told this from the snowy kougra himself."  
  
"He will be happy, our master Jown."  
  
Jown! It was the name that I had heard in my nightmares, the name that I had avoided for so long. It was as that name was spoken that I bounded up. There around me were several creatures, including Fraable the meerca, Serrow the chia who had led us to Opium, who was also there. "So the stupid eyrie had awakened." A Halloween nimmo said approaching Dorono. "I at least expected a challenge, but you passed out from the sleeping powder right away, and your friend Zarrel Charmain. she was all too easy to kill."  
  
"No!" I said jumping out at him, but I felt a pain in my neck, and recoiled with dots flashing in my vision. I felt my neck, and found that a large metal ring was clicked around it, and I was tied to a large rock by a chain coming from the collar. It can't be. I thought to myself. Zarrel Charmin can't be dead! I looked at the nimmo to try and decipher any chains of deceitful looks, but there was none. What he said. seemed to be. true.  
  
My eyes flared, and I lost all self-control. I leapt out at him, oblivious of the pull at my throat. She had been my friend, my only family, and now she was gone. It wasn't possible. Just that morning, she and I had been flying through the air together. I dug my claws into the soft earth, and tried to pull myself closer to the nimmo, and in my blind rage, I slowly inched forward pulling the rock with me, I went faster, and faster, and then with a look of fright upon his face the nimmo called out to his comrades, but I didn't hear what he said, for I was concentrating on getting to him. Suddenly I felt something hit me, and I fell down in a slump, blacking out.  
  
***  
  
"Dsupa, did you have to tell the eyrie that we killed his partner?" Serrow said walking up to the Halloween nimmo.  
  
"Yes. That way he will loose all will to fight." Then remembering what had happened he added, "That is, once he grips what he takes to be the truth."  
  
"Sometimes you surprise me with how wicked you can be Dsupa."  
  
"Yes, I even surprise myself." Then he looked into a wagon where Zarrel Charmain hung up by her paws. "The eyrie will never know that she lives until he is completely under our control." And then the two walked off laughing manically  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes, but this time I was in a cage. I saw the Halloween nimmo in front of me, and even though I was burning with furry inside, I couldn't bring my self to do anything, for I hurt too badly with the loss of Zarrel Charmain. "Jown will reward me once I bring you to him." Than after seeing my eyes widen out, the Halloween nimmo laughed. "Yes. Jown. Ever since you and that zafara escaped him so many years ago, he has been after your heads. Some reason, though, he has asked to get you in alive. If it weren't for that, you would be dead. Just like your little zafara friend."  
  
I growled at him, and clicked my claws up against the bars of the cage. "That means that if I die you will be punished by Jown, so what if I refuse to keep myself alive?" and looking at the stunned expression upon his face I knew it to be true, they could not kill me. That gave me a shred of hope, for if they could not kill me it meant that if I could find a way out that they couldn't do anything to me as I ran out. I knew then that I had to find a way out. Zarrel Charmain would have wanted it, but thinking of my partner made me loose my hopes, and as hard as I tried to pull them back up to me they kept slipping out through my fingers. Even so, I swore to myself that I would find a way out of this mess if it was to be the last thing that I did.  
  
I awoke the next day to a pounding upon the bars of the cage that I was placed in. "Wake up eyrie!" I looked out, and a growl came as I saw the chia that had led us to Opium. "Here is your morning meal!" and he tossed a bucket of this gruel-like stuff through the bars of the cage. "Eat up, for it might be your last!" and he walked away laughing, but I knew that he was not sincere, for I read the face of Dsupa earlier.  
  
I ate the slop, I was that hungry, but the entire time that I ate I looked around for any form of escape possible, but I could see none. Perhaps I really was doomed, but no. I could not let myself to start thinking like that, so I started searching for a way out again.  
  
***  
  
Zarrel Charmain was faring not too much better then Dorono if not worse. She woke up to find her hands shackled above her head, and she also had a metal collar put around her neck, and even though it was only tied with rope, she had no weapon to cut it with, for her dagger, and her pack had both been confiscated when she was captured.  
  
Basically any movement that she made was painful, for she was bruised up just about everywhere. She was in a dark room, most likely inside of a wagon she thought judging by the movement. Then she closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep while hoping that Dorono was safe.  
  
A sudden light woke Zarrel Charmain up. She squinted as a Halloween nimmo lifted up the flaps of cloth, which made the room that she was in dark. The Halloween nimmo walked up into the wagon, and up to Zarrel Charmain who scowled at him. "I would have expected more of a challenge from you Zarrel Charmain, for you are the best assassin in the land. Just to tell you, soon we will have that eyrie friend of yours succumbed to our will; for we told him that you were dead. Any time soon, and he will be too depressed to fight back." Then the nimmo walked away from Zarrel Charmain laughing.  
  
As the nimmo walked out and closed the curtains, Zarrel Charmain brought her hands close enough to her head in order to take a lock pick that she had hidden next to her ear. She took it in one hand, and then begun to work with the locks of her shackles hoping that she was not too late to escape, and save Dorono.  
  
***  
  
Night had befallen the camp, and it was quite chilly. I ruffled my fur and feathers to try and bring a little warmth to myself. To far to warm me, but not too far to be plainly seen was Jown's troops warming themselves over a large bonfire. I growled as I heard their laughter as they drank wine, and feasted. The Halloween nimmo, Dsupa, purposely put me here to try and weaken my spirit as I watched them feast, but Dsupa was wrong. This only made me stronger.  
  
There was a sudden flash of red from the shadows behind the campfire, and I could have sworn that I heard the swoosh of a cape. My first thoughts rushed to Zarrel Charmain, but then I remembered that she was no more. My ears fell back out of regret, but then perked up once more at a sound from around the campfire. I watched as from within a bush two red hands reached out, and covered the mouth of one of the few female guards, a red zafara like my partner, before being pulled into the bush. All of the other guards were too absorbed with their senseless drinking that they did not see her disappear, or the zafara that came out of the bushes dressed in her clothes. I looked at the zafara that had emerged dressed as the guard. She looked almost exactly like the guard except for one single detail that I could make out. Her right ear was shredded just like Zarrel Charmain's. Could it be? Could Zarrel Charmain be alive? I smiled, for the answer was most likely yes, but then the fur on my back bristled. Dsupa had lied to me to try and make me succumb to his and Jown's will. Well, now that Zarrel Charmain was alive I had something to fight for. I prepared to roar, and jump at the gates, but then I realized that Zarrel Charmin must have a plan, so I sat back, and carefully watched what could lead to our freedom, or booth of our deaths. 


	3. 3

Part 3  
  
Zarrel Charmain starred out at the pets around her from within her disguise as the female guard. As she surveyed the scene in front of her of all the eating and drinking pets, she pondered how any of them could possibly live almost every day in these clothes. They were not only very uncomfortable, but they were itchy, and smelt bad, and as if that wasn't bad enough for her, she was bruised across all her body making an uncomfortable situation almost unbearable.  
  
A drunken skunk zafara stumbled over too Zarrel Charmain holding a bottle of wine in his hand. "Lynsha, how are you doing?" He said to her. He was apparently too drunk to know that she was not Lynsha, but Zarrel Charmin the assassin that they had captured earlier. The zafara hiccupped, and then continued on, "I'm haven a good time, how's about you?"  
  
Zarrel Charmin thought about what she should say to the drunken zafara, knowing that one wrong word, and her whole plan would be ruined. However, she did not have to say anything, for at that moment a korbat walked up. There was a faint wisp of wine on his breath, but even so she could tell by the alertness in his eyes that he was not drunk. "Lynsha, Ternate! How are you two lovebirds doing?"  
  
Zarrel Charmain chocked on the small bit of wine that she had sampled to keep in line with all the other guards, for she realized that the zafara that she was impersonating was life partner to the drunken skunk zafara. However, the skunk zafara Ternate just patted her back, and replied to the korbat, "Fine Elio. Good drink ea?" and he took a big gulp of wine.  
  
"You've had too much wine Ternate. You're even worse then Shenav." Then he turned to face Zarrel Charmain who had, after regaining herself, tried to hide her torn ear to no avail. Luckily, they were on the outskirts of the fire's circle of light making the shreds to appear more like flickering shadows from the flames. "I hope that you haven't had too much wine Lynsha." And thinking quickly, Zarrel Charmain put on a dopey look, and hoping that she looked drunk looked up at the korbat, and faked a hiccup. "You two are worse then a pack of moehogs!" he said rolling his eyes, before walking back to whence he had come.  
  
Zarrel Charmain decided to try her luck with the drunken zafara. She just hoped that in the deep holes of drunkenness that he would not be able to recognize that she was not his life partner, but an assassin. "Ternate, do you think that you could help me with something?" she said in a sweet voice, very much unlike her tough assassin self.  
  
"What is it Lynsha?" He said.  
  
"You know that assassin and her eyrie that we captured the other day." And seeing the zafara's nod she continued. "Well, where did they put her pack of supplies? I, uh, want to look inside."  
  
"But Dsupa doesn't allow that." He said cocking his head.  
  
Thinking quickly, Zarrel Charmain put back on the soft face. "Well, Dsupa doesn't have to know. Besides, I'll make it up to you later."  
  
"Okay. Over here." And stumbling around, Ternate led her over to a covered wagon, and pointed inside. Zarrel Charmain looked inside smiling once she saw booth her pack and dagger, and my sword and belt. She quickly noted the location, and then turned back to Ternate.  
  
"Where do we keep that eyrie?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the one that Jown wants. Well, he is over here." And he led Zarrel Charmain across the camp over to my cage, and point ed at me making me growl. "There's the brute. Anything else?" he asked taking another large gulp of wine.  
  
"Just wait a second." And she turned, and walked up to the bars of my cage.  
  
"I knew it! You are alive Zarrel Charmain!" I whispered, my eyes watering.  
  
"You didn't think that I would just leave you here with these creeps, now did you?" she said smiling, "I think that I will just go ask that dope of a zafara if he knows where the keys to this cage are."  
  
There was a sudden crash, and Zarrel Charmain turned, and cursed aloud, for there was the skunk zafara on the ground in a slump, Fraable the meerca standing over him with a pan in his hand. "Looking for this assassin." He said twirling around a pair of keys in his hand before placing it back upon his belt. "Yes, I can see right through your pitiful disguise. Lynsha may be crafty, but she would not betray the great Jown, and as for Ternate." Fraable shrugged, "He is just a moron." Then he grinned. "Well, now I guess that I have to recapture you again." And he pulled out a sword.  
  
"Fraable!" She hissed "You will never take me again!" and she reached down to where her dagger usually was, but instead, found her hand upon the hilt of Lynsha's sword. So Zarrel Charmain pulled that out instead. I watched through the bars of the cage as she prepared to fight Fraable.  
  
The dagger may be her weapon of choice, but even so Zarrel Charmain was an expert in the art of fighting, and could do well with any weapon, especially a sword. She laid out the first attack spinning around, and laying her sword at Fraable, and he only blocked this attack to his unprotected belly by mere inches. Thus the battle had begun. Zarrel Charmain blocked a couple of swings from Fraable, and then she sent one back at him, nearly slashing his arm off. He was only saved by a quick turn to his left. As Zarrel's swing hit air, Fraable brought down a counter attack, but was met with her quick reflexes, and didn't even come close to hitting his quarry. I then saw a gleam in Zarrel Charmain's eye. A gleam that met only one thing. that she had a plan. She held her sword in a position that left her front unguarded, and Fraable swung at her, and each time he swung she jumped back, bringing herself closer and closer to the wagon that held our weapons. When she was close enough to the wagon, she jumped backwards, and landed on the rim on the wagon, her tail held out to keep balance as she fought. She ducked inside of the wagon, and picked up her dagger as Fraable started up into the wagon. Each second was an hour, each minute an eternity as she lifted her arm holding the dagger, and prepared to throw the weapon. She aimed at the meerca's heart, but then at the last second changed her aim, and instead of killing Fraable, the dagger imbedded itself into his leg.  
  
As Fraable fell back and Zarrel Charmain covered his mouth to prevent him from calling for help as she dragged him over to my cage I growled. "Why didn't you just kill him!"  
  
Zarrel Charmain turned, and looked me in the eye as she gagged and tied the meerca. "Umbra wants him alive, remember." And I nodded. I had forgotten. She pulled the keys from Fraable's belt, and he tried to yell something, but the gag muffled his voice. Zarrel Charmain took one of the keys, and unlocked the door to the cage, and used the other to take the shackle off from around my neck. I stretched once out of the cage, glad to be free.  
  
Almost as soon as I was free, we heard the sound of feet pounding upon the ground, and saw several pets running up. Zarrel Charmain cursed, "They must have heard the clash of our weapons!" and she ran over to the wagon retrieving out weapons and her pack, "Grab that meerca! I don't plan to overstay my welcome!" and seeing that I understood, she jumped upon my back, and just as the first pets reached us, I grabbed Fraable in my paws, and jumped into the air, spreading my wings, and leaving the troops of Jown far below up on the ground. As the few pets that could fly ran out, I was nothing more then a shadow in the night. A shadow headed off towards Umbra's fort.  
  
I smiled as I saw the towers that marked Umbra's fort, for it meant that our job was almost done, and I could finally get some rest. As we approached, the lupes patrolling the walls took out their weapons in case anything funny was to be tried by us. But as we landed mere inches from the gate guards noses they didn't even twitch a muscle. "Zarrel Charmin and Dorono, returning with Fraable the meerca for Umbra." Zarrel Charmain said as I dropped Fraable to the ground as to be able to go on all fours.  
  
A younger red lupe looked at us. "Okay, you may go through. Even from here the stench of Fraable is unmistakable!" and with a nod I picked up Fraable, who had gotten quite green in the face, careful to avoid his wound. This however was not for his sake, but for mine, as I didn't want to dirty my paws. I followed Zarrel Charmain and the lupe up to Umbra's main chambers, and then walked lifting Fraable a bit higher as not to drag him across Umbra's carpet, for I did not want to anger the fiery sorceress.  
  
"You may drop him there Dorono." Umbra said coming from the shadows. She had on the same black dress as she did when we first saw her. It was strange how well it went along with the white of her fur. "As I can see, you did a good job on him." She said eyeing Zarrel Charmain's handiwork with the tie and gag.  
  
I then did as Umbra said, and with a slight bow dropped the meerca on the ground, who's expression turned from one of fret into one of fright. Fright at the sight of Umbra. "We have completed our task Umbra. May we receive our dues?" Zarrel Charmain said nodding.  
  
"Yes you may." Umbra said her eyes on Fraable, who was now wiggling to try and escape. Without taking her eyes off the hapless meerca, Umbra took out a bag of Neopoints, and tossed them to Zarrel Charmain. "You may take your leave." And with a slight bow, we started on our way out the door. As we walked out, Umbra took out the gag, "Now as for you." we heard he say lightly.  
  
Even though the door was now closed we could still hear Fraable perfectly, "No! No! Anything but that! NOOOOOOOO!!!" With a shiver, the lupe in front of us quickened his pace, as did we, for we did not want to find out what Umbra did to her captives.  
  
We walked out the large front gate to Umbra's fort, glad to be out, and then continued on our way home through the dark night. "Should I fly us back?" I asked Zarrel Charmain.  
  
"No, it is a nice night. Let us walk, and enjoy it." She said with a smile, stretching her arms out to try and pull out the sores. I listened to the sound of the crickets, and the whoot of an owl. She was right. It was a nice night.  
  
***  
  
"THE NEXT PERSON TO FAIL ME WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS THAT CHIA!!!" Jown yelled out to his troops. Only the strongest of them all could suppress that shiver that ran down the spine at the thought of what Jown had done to Serrow. No pet deserved that fate, but that was what master Jown did to his failing commanders.  
  
"Dsupa!!!" The snowy kougra yelled out digging his claws into the snow that fell year-round in his realm.  
  
"Yes my lord!" The Halloween saluted, stretching out his red and black wings. Even though he was bigger then the snowy kougra, Jown could defeat him in single combat as easily as he could defeat a young child.  
  
"You are the new commander." Then he raised his voice, "As for the rest of you, get to work!" Dsupa started to walk off with the rest of the troops, but Jown threw his paw down upon the commanders shoulder, and Dsupa had to bite his tongue to avoid calling out, a sign of weakness to Jown, as the kougra's claws dug into his flesh drawing blood witch matched the color of his scales. "Not you."  
  
"What is it my lord?"  
  
"I want you to have your men release the disease infested rodents now. First some around where we believe that assassin to reside, and then the rest in Laxcorna. I want their defenses weakened." Jown said an evil smile spreading on his features.  
  
"Right to it my lord." Dsupa said, "Anything else?"  
  
"Just make sure that eyries are immune to the disease. I would not want my. young friend Dorono to catch this plague."  
  
"I will check it myself!" Dsupa said before hurrying off.  
  
Jown walked over to the edge of the cliff that led into his snowy realm. He looked over the edge at the vast blankets of forest, which were starting to show with the morning light. He shook his tail which looked more like that of a bobcat's than that of a mighty kougra. Even though he had sworn revenge against Dorono for slicing his tail in two, he had come to realize that that only proved the young eyrie's power. Somewhere down there was Dorono. Dorono the green eyrie who had almost come to work for him eight years ago. Jown hadn't been lying when he said that Dorono was strong, much stronger then that assassin. He had seen, or rather sensed something different about Dorono, something strange. He had still not been able to identify what that was, but no matter, for if he was to have power like that on his right side. nothing. could stand in his way. He the mighty Jown could be ruler of all Laxcorna, no. all of Neopia. King Jown. He liked the sound of that.  
  
***  
  
Zarrel Charmain was wrong we were not home by morning. By the time we had slept, eaten, and rested our cuts and bruises it was almost night before we even reached familiar forests. "At least we will get home tomorrow Dorono." Zarrel Charmain said to me while looking up at the moon.  
  
"Like you said yesterday?" I joked. In reality, I knew that she was right. We could have gotten back in less then an hour, but we were tired, and decided to sleep, and then come back in the morning. So with a little laugh from Zarrel Charmain, I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I woke up just as the sun started to show it's face to the world, and as usual Zarrel Charmain was already up, and had made breakfast. As I got up to the smell of cooked meat, I saw her kick leaves onto the remnants of the fire. The reason she did that was because the last thing we wanted was for someone to track us, especially now with Jown's men after us.  
  
I licked my chops as I finished up my breakfast. I have to admit, Zarrel Charmain is a good cook. I had barely even gotten up when Zarrel Charmain was ready to leave.  
  
She was walking really fast, much faster then usual, especially because of her injuries. "Why so fast?" I asked her, and without slowing down she answered my question.  
  
"I don't know. I just got this bad feeling, and think that we should hurry back." Zarrel Charmain said looking quite fretful.  
  
"Here," I said bending down, "I will fly us there. It will be much quicker." Zarrel Charmain looked at me, and without even a smile jumped onto my back. I jumped into the air, and with a flap of my wings was off, and soaring through the sky.  
  
The flight lasted only a few minutes, but when I was circling in to land I could tell that something was wrong. I landed amongst a growth of thick pine trees, and as soon as I had folded my wings to my side, Zarrel Charmain had jumped off, and ran towards where we would camp. I followed after her, and almost toppled her when she stopped right in my path. "What?" I asked, but I was silenced by Zarrel putting her finger to her lips, and then pointing out to the thick underbrush and foliage while drawing her dagger. I then heard the sounds of feet stamping through the foliage, and coming right at us. However, since it was so thick through there, we couldn't see who was coming, but we both expected one of Jown's men to come straight at us.  
  
I drew my long sword, and then reared up, spreading out my wings for balance. We both prepared to swing our sword down, when out jumped, not one of Jown's men, but the small, dark purple Zana Taru.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief, as did Zarrel Charmain, and we both replaced our weapons. "What are you doing here Zana?" Zarrel Charmain asked skeptically, looking into Zana Taru's wide-open eyes, which betrayed fear.  
  
"Its Kowl." She panted out heavily. "Bad. father says. bad. need. HELP!" We both caught the last word clearly enough, and right away, Zarrel darted off through the trees towards where we resided, leaving me next to an exhausted Zana Taru. She sat down on the ground panting heavily, and so I picked her up, and started to run after Zarrel.  
  
I reached an outcropping soon, and there was Zarrel and Kirin leaning over the small green form of Kowl. I set down Zana Taru, and then walked over to the three. "What is wrong?" I asked concerned, for Kowl looked very bad. His face was sweaty, and he was not at all the right color. The green upon his fur had dimmed, and there were unnatural blackish spots that could be seen upon the areas where his fur was thinner.  
  
"This is very bad." Kirin said, and Zarrel turned upon him.  
  
"What do you mean!"  
  
"This... this is no ordinary sickness, for I recognize the symptoms. I have only seen this a few times before, and all those times up in the mountains." Kirin said with a twitch in his voice.  
  
"Well, what is it!" Zarrel said, a look of fret upon her face, as she pulled Kowl up onto her lap.  
  
"It is a rare disease, a plague, called Merikao's Illness. It is named after the famous thief who created the horrid thing, and then died from his own creation. For many years this disease lay dormant, and then Jown discovered it. It was one of the many things he had me work on when I was prisoner to him. He was trying to be able to contain it, and then spread it along others as was his will. I didn't think it possible, but I guess that he has mastered that deadly skill. The worst thing is that I do not know of any cure to this. The smartest thing to do now would be to bring Kowl to a healer. and hope that he knows the cure."  
  
"That is madness!" Zarrel Charmain yelled out. "I can't just go walking into a healers shrine. I am an assassin, and they would not do anything for an assassin's brood except send warriors upon them."  
  
"It is either that, or let Kowl perish." Kirin said, and Zarrel looked away.  
  
I moved to her side, and saw a tear fall from her face. "Kowl." She whispered softly "I must find a way to cure him." 


	4. 4

Part 4  
  
I probably should have guessed that Zarrel Charmain was up to something earlier, considering that she was pacing around back and forth like a disgruntled kougra, but my wits must have been slow, for it took me until that night to figure it out.  
  
The night had darkened about us, and I had lain down to sleep, though I could find none. Kirin, and Zana Taru were breathing softly with sleep, while Zarrel was lying down next to Kowl who was shivering even though the night was hot. We all worried deeply for his health.  
  
No matter how hard I closed my eyes, and no matter which way I turned, I could not get myself to sleep even though I was weary of heart and mind. No rest for the weary I guess, bet even so it prevailed in the end. Upon not being able to sleep, I got up, preparing to just go get a drink of water from the lake which was only a short walk from here, but my plans changed abruptly.  
  
As I walked past Kowl I realized that Zarrel Charmain was not near him as she had been before I closed my eyes. I perked my ears, and managed to catch the soft sound of her feet trampling through the foliage a ways off, and being curious, I decided to follow.  
  
I jumped up into the air, and took flight, flapping as silently as I could. I scanned the underbrush below me for a sight of Zarrel's red flank, and though my eyes are not close too as good as normal in the dark, I managed to make out a shadow. A shadow heading for Laxcorna.  
  
I smiled to myself, guessing her game. She was going to head off for a healers, but she did not go off in secret because she was too proud to admit that she could do nothing for the green bundle of fur, Kowl, but instead she had slunk off alone, for she did not wish to put any of the rest of us in danger. I was lucky to have her as a friend.  
  
I let the small gusts of wind lift me higher into the sky, for now that I knew where she was headed, I could head her off. She wasn't going into danger without her partner at her side! Even if that danger was only as a sly cats danger when crossing a vicious sleeping dogs yard to steal his meat-bone. As long as we were careful, and kept silent as we trod the grass nothing would happen, but then again, there always was the chance of the dog suddenly waking up, and chasing us over the fence.  
  
I veered to the right flapping my wings, and making my direction towards the general course of Laxcorna. I tried to take my time, for even though I knew that Zarrel would be heading there with all speed, upon the wing I was must faster.  
  
Finally, from above Laxcorna's Eastern side I closed the distance between the ground, and myself. As I closed in, I saw Zarrel's dim form appear out of the thickets of the forest. She looked right, left and behind to check for followers, but she didn't look up, so because of that I practically lost my beak when I landed at her heels.  
  
With a big swoop, and a wave of flying feathers, I landed right behind her. "You are not going anywhere without me." I said, but upon landing I had triggered the defense mechanism inside of Zarrel, and with a flash of her cape she had turned, and had her dagger in my face.  
  
Stopping inches from my face, she let out a sigh of relief. "Never! I mean never do that again Dorono! I thought that you were some flying menace sent from the mountains, and next time I might be a little quicker with the blade, and not manage to stop in time, and end up slicing your beak in two!"  
  
"If that does happen, I'll hold you accountable for getting me a new beak."  
  
"And I'll hold you accountable to fix any notches you beak gives my blade."  
  
"If your blade doesn't notch upon steel, I doubt that it will notch upon my beak." I said with a slight chuckle. I always did wonder what substance her blade was made of. She never had to sharpen it, or fix up the blade, for it was always razor-sharp, just like a newly foraged blade. I asked her once, but she did not know for it had been a present to her from Kirin while she was still a young zafara. Upon asking Kirin, I found that he didn't know either, for he had found it in the deep marshy regions of Talakamar.  
  
"You know why I didn't want to bring you here. don't you?" Zarrel said looking into my eyes. Most can't stand her gaze very long; looking into those icy eyes, not even Kirin can stare very long. Though I found it to be no problem for me. "I did not want to put you into danger, I already do that enough."  
  
"No problem, now lets go." And then with that, I followed Zarrel as she led the way through the dark streets, and twisted alleys of Laxcorna.  
  
Soon enough, we saw the building looming up ahead of us. It was silvery in the moonlight. Though in the suns burning light it would be white. It had large pillars carved at the entrance, and stone statues of pets on the edges of the stairs that led to the front door, which was a story in its self. It would have taken me a year to spot out each carven figure upon that door, each wrote with bits of color, to make them look like they were alive.  
  
Zarrel tapped me upon the shoulder as I stood gawking at the door to the place. "Come on Dorono, we can't enter through the front door. We might as well just run up screaming our names." And with that we went around to the side.  
  
I looked up the large buildings face, and then turned to Zarrel, "They really overdid themselves here."  
  
"Yes they did. Too bad for them, it isn't even close to being impenetrable, and they believe that they have no reason for guards either, so we don't have to worry about archers and that sort." She took a long gray coiled up rope from her pack. "I guess that with you I won't need to use this." And she stuck it away back in her bag.  
  
I bent my knees down, and then Zarrel slung a leg over my back, and upon her grabbing hold of my mane, I took flight. It was a short silent flight up to a balcony filled with plants of many types, some medicinal, others not. It was around the third floor of the place, somewhere near the top. More of a temple then a healer's sanctuary.  
  
Zarrel Charmain and I made our way past all the plants to the door without steeping upon a single leaf. We walked up to the door, and upon testing it, Zarrel let out a sigh. "Locked, as I expected." She reached into her pack, and pulled out a small crimson silken bag. She upturned the bag, and let drop into the open palm of her hand several lock picks, and then begun to try them one by one on the door.  
  
"So have you taken up with thievery now?" I jeered at her.  
  
"I just find that their tools can be very helpful for the job. AH! Here it is." And then with a satisfying click, the lock gave way, and we were able to slink into the building as Zarrel packed away her tools.  
  
It was dark and all was silent inside. Upon the walls we could make out small statues of different creatures, and things. There were many paintings upon the walls too. Paintings of white robbed creatures holding up the sick, or of creatures mixing remedies. In a way, the whole place reminded me of a cathedral.  
  
We ascended down the large golden stairway towards a large airy room. We tiptoed across it, cringing with each steep as we listened to the echoes of our footfalls upon the marble floor. We were able to finally able to tread the ground with a little less worry as we walked onto a large soft rug. Whatever material it was made of must have long since left our knowledge, for it was as soft as a feather, yet as brilliantly colored as a rainbow kougra's coat.  
  
It was as we were walking across this carpet that we saw it. A small flickering of light, accompanied by the sound of shuffling feet.  
  
Slowly, Zarrel and I made our way towards the light, careful to make no sound save that of our breath, which even so was as quiet as mist in a cold night. Soon we were able to get a clear view of the light wielder. He appeared to be an elderly gelert, and the light was that of a torch.  
  
Zarrel Charmain and I looked into each others eyes, and understood without words as to what to do. As Zarrel slowly crept into the shadows behind the gelert, I walked ahead in front of him, and upon counting to ten I showed myself to him. He looked at me, but before he could let out a gasp, Zarrel had wrapped a hand around his mouth, and I jumped forward, catching his torch before it could hit the ground with a clash.  
  
"I am going to uncover your mouth old one, and you best answer my questions, unless you wish to fell the cold steel of a blade. Now you mustn't scream or make any noise whatsoever. Hear!" Zarrel Charmain said in her dreariest of tones, and then upon seeing the gelert nod his head, she loosened her grip.  
  
"O-o-okay." He said in a shaky voice. "W-w-what do you w-w-want."  
  
"Nothing much." Said Zarrel Charmain. "Just show us where the master of this place can be found. We will not cause any harm as long as you don't retaliate."  
  
The gelert looked at us, and then upon looking at our blades, he quickly said, "F-f-follow m-m-me!"  
  
Keeping a hand upon his shoulder, Zarrel and I followed him across various rooms, and finally up to a large door. "H-h-he is in t-t-there." Said the gelert, and upon walking in, Zarrel took out her blade, and twirled it dangerously close to the old gelert, and with a wail his eyes rolled over, and he fell down unconscious at our feet.  
  
Zarrel Charmain and I raised an eyebrow at his act, but then we both spun around quickly as a voice sounded behind us. "Who is there?" We spun around, blades in hand, only to be met with a very elderly looking mynci still in his nightdress.  
  
"We request information." Said Zarrel Charmain walking up to him, blade still in hand.  
  
"Well, then. We give information freely here, you need not sneak in, or bring weapons if you do not wish to steal anything of ours." I had already placed my blade back in its scabbard, and then upon looking into the wizened old mynci's face, Zarrel too placed her blade away.  
  
"Watch out master Yodok!" and the seemingly unconscious gelert jumped upon Zarrel's back, knocking her to the floor. Quickly springing into action, I jumped forward, knocking the gelert into the far wall, this time really rendering him unconscious.  
  
Zarrel quickly stood up, pulling out her blade, and facing it towards the old mynci, Yodok, who was kneeling down next to the gelert. "Apparently I waylaid more trust in you then I ever should have!"  
  
"Please do not fret my young zafara. I did not ask him to attempt that foolhardy attack. He is lucky that he got out unhurt for attacking you, for I do know whom you are. Most do." Zarrel growled at him, not lowering her blade one inch. "Like I said before. Please do not fret Zarrel Charmain, for I mean no harm. As long as you come here with good intentions, you should be allowed to do as you please. Whether or not you be an assassin. Here, follow me; I shall lead you to our hall of records. Perhaps you can find the information you desire there." And then he started to hobble off.  
  
I looked down upon the gelert on the floor, and then turned to Zarrel. "Perhaps your rope will turn out useful after all."  
  
Leaving a bound and gagged gelert upon the floor, Zarrel and I quickly hurried off after the mynci who moved with much speed for his great age. We followed him down a flight of stairs, down to the lowest level of the building, and towards a vast hall of records. There were many books there, and even if we had ten years to spend there just reading, we would not have even finished digesting half of that information.  
  
Zarrel Charmain and I each chose out a book, and sat down to begin looking through it. I skimmed through a book called 'Plagues of our People' and then one called 'Danger from the Mountains' and found not one thing that I was looking for. Basically I only found stuff on old wives tales, and natural disasters. I could find nothing with any relevance to the disease with which Kowl was affected.  
  
Zarrel and I sat there for hours, going through many different books, with the old mynci looming always over our heads. As Zarrel finished looking through another fruitless book, she slammed it down with a curse. "We shall never find anything this way! There are enough books here to keep us occupied for years, and yet we may never find anything that is on Merikao's Illness!!!"  
  
Suddenly the old mynci leaned forward, putting his face right up to Zarrel's. "Did you just say that you are looking for information about Merikao's Illness?"  
  
"Yes." Zarrel said slitting her eyes towards Yodok. "What do you know of this illness?"  
  
"I know little, but what I know may be of help. Why do you wish to know first?" Yodok said leaning over on the table.  
  
Zarrel looked down towards the ground, her eyes watering up a bit, but then she stifled away the tears, and looked back up towards Yodok, "It is for my son. Kowl. He has come down with this disease. I will do anything and everything in my power to save him."  
  
Yodok looked over at Zarrel, "Though most creatures would shun you for being an assassin, I shall help you, for you have a good heart." And with this I smiled. "Recently, Merikao's Illness has been spreading across Laxcorna, and we have found no true cure. But." he added hastily as he saw the lament look upon our faces, "There have been several cases of creatures recovering when they eat a remedy made with a certain rare herb. Most of these cases come from explorers who have traveled far enough to come across one of these flowers. Golden stemmed, with violet blossoms. There is no sure proof that this remedy works, but I am almost positive that it does."  
  
Zarrel was onto Yodok in a second. "Where can I find this flower?!?"  
  
"From the reports I've heard, it is found in the Northern areas of coastline and swampland. Even so, those swamps stretch for miles in either direction, and are quite dangerous."  
  
Zarrel Charmin turned, and was starting to walk away, "Come Dorono. We must prepare, for we shall leave on the morrow to find that flower."  
  
"Trinifucus." Yodok the healer said. "The flower is the blossom of Trinifucus, but this time my daughter, you may use the front door, and remember you are welcome here anytime." Zarrel just rolled her eyes, and then upon taking her rope back from the unconscious gelert, she made her way for the door.  
  
As she laid her hand upon the golden handle of the door the mynci spoke up. "Wait! I forgot to tell you something about the illness!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is about who it mainly affects. From what I've seen, it seems to affect usuls, gelerts, and zafara's the most, and the disease is spread by touch, so you should be careful of handling you son. Otherwise the sickness may spread to you. In most cases this is deadly, but it seems to work faster among the pets that I listed." Then Yodok turned to face me. "It is quite strange, but I do believe that you are in luck my son. There has not been a single reported case of any eyries getting this disease. Same with kougras, so I do believe that your two species are immune to it somewhat."  
  
"Thank you for your help healer." I said, and Zarrel nodded, then we walked out the door to find that the morning sun had already started to creep out. "Quickly! On to my back!" I said, and let Zarrel hop on, for we did not want to be caught out in the city in daylight. Well, not without some sort of disguise.  
  
As we were soaring high over the city, Zarrel said into my ear. "I do not trust him, that Yodok, but he is all that we can go by."  
  
"I think that his words are true enough." I said truthfully as I circled above the trees that hid where we resided.  
  
"Even so, I have learned to never trust anyone but a select few." She said as we landed. Zarrel then looked up into the sky. "I guess that we will give it one more day before we go. After all, we have not had a full nights sleep in a couple of weeks." And with this I nodded.  
  
The first thing Zarrel Charmain did was to walk up to Kowl and lay a hand under his head. The spots upon his fur had dimmed. If fact, his whole body had dimmed, or darkened as I should say. His green fur seemed to have a blackish tint going through it. "Remember the healer's warning!" I said to Zarrel as she performed this.  
  
"I do not care about that old mynci's warnings. He provided us with what we need, on a cure for Kowl."  
  
"But you will do him no good if you too get sick with the Merikao's Illness." And to this Zarrel just nodded.  
  
The rest of the day slowly went by, and basically all we did was rest ourselves for the upcoming journey, until night set in, then we slept.  
  
The night was dark, perfect for a full night of sleep. I closed my eyes, and let the weariness of my adventures send me right into a dreamless sleep. Soon, I awoke to the fine dew of the morning, and the first thing that came to my mind was, "Where's Zarrel Charmain?" She was always up around this tie cooking up a breakfast. Oh well, I thought, she must be getting her well-deserved rest, but was I ever wrong.  
  
I stood up, emitting a long yawn, and then I walked over to where I saw Zarrel Laying, and there was Kirin standing over her. "Is everything okay?" I asked slowly trying to get a look at my partner.  
  
Kirin looked at me sadly, and then slowly said. "She. She has the illness."  
  
With this I let out a squawk of dismay. "It can't be!!!"  
  
"It is." Kirin said again ever so sadly.  
  
A sudden look of determination spread across my face. "Then I must go myself to find the flower of Trinifucus. Even if I have to travel halfway across the world." I spread my wings wide. "Kirin. You can stay here with Zana Taru and Kowl and. Zarrel Charmain. I shall go alone. I shall travel light!" and with that I jumped into the air, letting my wings catch the morning breeze, and lift my up high into the sky.  
  
As I went higher into the sky, I saw the saddened look upon Kirin's face, but I did not worry. For I would not let my partner, my friend, diminish. 


	5. 5

Part 5  
  
I let the wind lift me higher into the sky, flapping occasionally, but mostly gliding. The sun was slowly lifting up into the sky, lighting up the world like a candle aflame. The light spread shadows across the trees, and across the small hills, which littered the forests in which we lived. It was then that I saw it.  
  
Down below me, on top of a hill I saw a strange shadow stretching across the rolling hills and trees, so I glided down to investigate.  
  
As I got closer, I saw that it was a cross made of weathered out wood, and below it was a rock engraved with letters, but even though my eyes were keen, I could not read it while up flying, so I lowered myself slowly to the ground.  
  
Overtaken with curiosity I slowly approached the landmark, and then let out a small squawk, for upon the stone were written the letters,  
  
Here lies Tarnox the airax. Good partner, but an even better friend. May you rest in peace.  
  
And then under that was etched the symbol of Zarrel. "Alas," I said to myself, "I have found Tarnox's grave."  
  
Even though I had never known the bird myself, for he died before I was hatched, I knew all about him from the tales of Zarrel Charmain. Tarnox was an airax whom Zarrel had found when she was still just a young zafara trapped in the burning remains of a building. Upon saving the helpless bird, Tarnox became her friend, for all of his life. From what was told to me, Tarnox dies valiantly, while trying to save his partner from the clutches of the evil Teralk. Lupe warlord, who tried to conquer Laxcorna, but was stopped by Zarrel Charmain, Corinth the warrior, Princess Laiondite and Bakel the pteri, who rode in upon the backs of Herupah and Decorah, the black uni twins. Soon after, Zarrel Charmain found my egg buried within a pile of leaves, and then she hatched me. Training me in the arts of being an assassin.  
  
I looked up into the sky at the sun, which had risen quite a lot. I lashed my tail, angry with myself for becoming lost in my thoughts instead of flying off to find the flower of Trinifucus. I spread my wings wide, and then jumped into the air, but I fell quickly to the ground at hearing "Dorono!!! Wait for me!"  
  
I picked myself off of the ground, looking to the side from whence the voice came, and there was the purple form of Zana Taru running up. She tripped as she ran, and fell flat onto her face, and I could not help but to stifle a laugh. "It's not funny!" She said picking herself up, and then wiping the dirt from her too large clothes. As she walked up, I brushed a pile of dirt off of her, which had collected upon her nose.  
  
"Now Zana, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kirin and your mother?"  
  
Zana Taru looked down to the ground. "I don't want to get sick." Then she looked back up, and a fierce fire was burning in her eyes. "Besides, I'm going to help you find the flower, and nothing you can say will make me go back home."  
  
I smiled, looking down at her so young and determined. "It will be a tough journey. Who knows what we shall find in the wilderness."  
  
"I don't care as long as I am not left behind." And there I knew there was no ridding of her.  
  
"Okay," I said rolling my eyes, and putting out a green paw to assist her on to my back. "Hop on, but no complaining, for if you travel with me it will be a dangerous bumpy ride!"  
  
So with a smile, Zana Taru jumped onto my back, hardly even using my paw as guidance, and then grabbed hold of my green mane. "Let's go!"  
  
Soon we were off, and soaring through the clouds. Headed for the Northern boundaries of the ocean and the swamps. It was going to be a long flight, but I was ready to take any pains of travel in order to save Zarrel Charmain.  
  
I spread my wings, ready to soar using the thermals that rose from the ground. I could always flap wildly and make more speed, but then I would tire myself out within hours, and the time that I gained would be useless when I would take a break. Besides, you never know when speed would be crucial, so it was best to save my energy.  
  
"Everything looks really different from up in the sky." Zana Taru said slightly leaning over my back to get a good look at the ground.  
  
"Yes." I said, though as being an eyrie, I had always seen things from the sky, and the view didn't go to me as much as it did young Zana. Even so, I had to admit things did look different. We had already traveled till almost sundown, and could see the first signs of trees from the dark swamplands of Tisitan. Deep rooted and twisted were these trees. There bark ranged from dark ebony shades to a grey, which looked almost as if the tree was a living dead. There was even some greenish bark as the trees became infested with thick layers of moss and grime. Here and there you would see the twisted trees, and with each beat of my wings, more and more were approaching, for we were now on the outskirts of Tisitan.  
  
As it darkened, and the thermals thinned out of existence, I had to work harder to stay aloft. I was ready to travel throughout the night if need be, but Zana Taru wasn't that hardy. Twice she almost fell from my back due to tiredness, and twice I had to reach up my paw to steady her. It was the third time this happened that I decided to call in a night.  
  
As I landed upon the ground, Zana half hopped, half tumbled from my back, and lay on the ground prostrate. "Tired." Was all she said, and that was almost as if she were half in and out of a dream.  
  
"I told you that it would be tough." I said sternly. "Because of this delay, I loose voluble time in helping your mother!"  
  
Zana opened her green eyes, and looked me in the face. She stuck out her tongue. "You're tired too. I can tell." Then she smiled, "I bet that you would have rested with or without me."  
  
I let out a chuckle at her. Even though she was so young, she had intelligence, which matched her mothers, maybe surpassed it. One day she would make some villain. "No matter. What's done is done. You can get some sleep while the night lasts. I'll stay up, for I am not tired at all." Suddenly, a large yawn escaped my beak.  
  
"You're a big fib Dorono!" Zana Taru laughed, before she too yawned.  
  
"You're right!" I said back, for now I felt weariness settle over me like a large blanket, and my wings each felt as if a large weight had been tied to their tips. "You're right. Let's now get some sleep." And I lay down curling my paws against my side.  
  
"Goodnight Dorono!" Zana Taru said closing her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight." I said softly, letting the deep realms of sleep claim me. "Goodnight." and thus our journey began.  
  
The End. for now. 


End file.
